


The Afterlife

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: tommy wakes up in the afterlife, after dream kills him in prison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Afterlife

tommy doesn’t want to open his eyes, he was in so much pain just moments before, where had the pain gone? tommy opened his eyes and he was in the camarvan. the original one, with wilbur. tommy saw will stood over a few brewing stands. where was dream? what had happened?

“wilbur? what am i doing here? ugh my head hurts” he pulled his hands around his head.

wilbur whipped around so quickly, his calm expression leaving his face. “tommy... what are you doing here?” wilbur looked so frightened.

“what do you mean will, what happened?” tommy was so confused what had happened? where was the prison? did someone rebuild the van? why was wilbur here? how long was he asleep?

“tommy, what happened, you’re not supposed to be here. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” wilbur screamed in tommys face, what had happened to his brother?

“will i need you to explain where here is, the last thing i remember is prison, i got stuck in there with dream, and he told me he wouldn’t ever use the book. i told him i thought he was fucking with me n shit about the book, cause it’s dream right? and then he started hitting me and i blacked out, and now i’m here..” 

tommy didn’t understand why wilbur started crying. wilbur pulled tommy into his arms, a huge bear hug that tommy remembered will used to give him when they were children. and tommy noticed something.

wilbur was without his scars, no marking that the real wilbur had on him. and tommy pulled away from his brother and looked at his hands no scars layed upon them. he used to have so many. 

“oh tommy, i-“wilburs voiced cracked,”tommy you died, in prison. the reason you blacked out, dream killed you” wilbur broke down after he finished and tommy rushed to hold wilbur.

the realization that he was dead struck tommt as wilbur was in his hands. he was dead, he would never be going back. what about tubbo? what would happen to him? 

“wilbur l, wilbur sit up right now. what’s happening? is tubbo alright? can i go see him?” tommy was so scared, he felt trapped. 

“tommy it’s gonna be okay, i don’t know if you’re gonna have a ghost as i do, or if you can see tubbo, look tommy. i’m so sorry for everything i did. i know what i did was messed up, i’m sorry for going insane, and blowing up your nation, i just didn’t want anything to change. and when i died i was so confused and all i wanted was you, and to see what had happened all i ever cared for was you. and in the end i didn’t do that, i never protected you. i’m so sorry tommy.” 

tommy had never seen such an outburst of emotion from his brother, his brother was usually this strong man who never cried or showed he was scared. 

a few hours later, tommy had talked to wilbur and gone through what had happened. tommy told wilbur about exile, and how terrified he was. he told his brother about all the trauma he had. and they talked through all the issues tommy had faced.

and tommy and wilbur were together again. finally, and both their souls were at peace, they had each other, tommy knew if he had a ghost it would protect tubbo better than he ever had. 

and just as tommy had nearly fallen asleep, he felt his soul being tugged, he didn’t know where but he felt it being pulled from every direction. 

“WILBUR, WILL WHAT HAPPENING TO ME! HELP ME, I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON PLEASE. WHERE AM I GOING?” and once again tommy had blacked out. and he felt the pain of the world crash upon him once more and his only thought was “oh god no”.


End file.
